1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to musical instruments and, more particularly, to an acoustic pick-up assembly for use with stringed musical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, stringed musical instruments such as an electric guitar have electromagnetic sensors or pick-ups for sensing mechanical vibrations of the strings and converting such into electrical signals. The electrical signals from the electromagnetic sensors or pick-ups are amplified and modified and, ultimately, reconverted into acoustical energy to produce music and the like.
An example of such an electromagnetic sensor or pick-up is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,578, issued Mar. 7, 1989, entitled "Magnetic Field Shaping In An Acoustic Pick-up Assembly", the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. This patented pick-up assembly includes an elongated ferromagnetic case lined on the interior thereof with planar permanent magnet pieces to present the same magnetic polarity into the interior thereof. The patented pick-up assembly also includes cores disposed in the interior of the case and having a plurality of coplanar, spaced, finger-like projections directed at the walls of the case. The walls and projections are permanently magnetized to a common magnetic polarity which will concentrate by magnetic repulsion flux into gaps between the projections. A coil is wound around the cores and the flux changes of these concentrated flux fields due to string motion induce a voltage in the coil. The coil has terminals connected to a socket in the stringed musical instrument for connection to an amplifier and speaker system.
Although the above patented pick-up assembly has worked well, it is typically used for an electric type of stringed musical instrument. As a result, the pick-up assembly is not used for an acoustic type of stringed musical instrument such as an acoustic guitar. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a pick-up for an acoustic type of stringed musical instrument.